1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a support apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 465688 teaches a positioning device for elements movable relative to each other. In specific, the elements movable relative to each other are a first tube and a second tube for insertion in the first tube. The positioning device includes a clamp and a bolt. The clamp includes an internal face consisting of a first section for receiving the first tube and a second section for receiving the second tube. The clamp includes two separate claws each defining an aperture for receiving the bolt. The bolt can be engaged with a nut in order to move the claws toward to each other. Thus, the first and second tubes are retained in position by means of the positioning device. However, the positioning device cannot help the tubes be adjusted to an adequate length for tight abutment against two surfaces
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a support apparatus capable of tight abutment against two surfaces.
The present invention provides a support apparatus with a first tube, a second tube pivotally connected with the first tube, a rod telescopically connected with the first tube and a positioning device for retaining the rod in position relative to the first tube.
The positioning device includes a mount secured to the first tube and a latch movably mounted on the mount between an engaging position where the latch engages with the rod and a releasing position where the latch releases the rod.
The mount includes two lateral portions secured to the first tube. The latch is pivotally mounted on the lateral portions of the mount.
The support apparatus includes a bolt. Each of the lateral portions of the mount defines an aperture. The latch defines an aperture. The bolt is inserted through the aperture defined in each of the lateral portions of the mount and the aperture defined in the latch.
The mount includes an intermediate portion formed between the lateral portions. A spring is arranged between the intermediate portion of the mount and the latch for retaining the latch in the engaging position.
The spring is arranged between the intermediate portion of the mount and the first section of the latch.
The spring includes an intermediate section, two curled sections extending from the intermediate section and two rectilinear sections each extending from one of the curled sections.
The intermediate section of the spring is put on the first section of the latch. The bolt is inserted through the curled sections of the spring. The rectilinear sections of the spring abut the intermediate portion of the mount.
The latch includes two collars formed on two opposite sides and the aperture defined in the latch extends through the collars.
Each of the curled sections of the spring is mounted on one of the collars.
The latch includes a first section for engagement with the rod and a second section to be operated so as to move the latch between the engaging and releasing positions.
The rod includes a series of teeth. The first section of the latch includes at least one tooth formed thereon for engagement with at least one of the teeth formed on the rod in the engaging position.
The first section of the latch may include a plurality of teeth.
The first tube includes two parallel strips formed thereon and the second tube is pivotally connected with the strips.
The support apparatus includes a shaft. Each of the strips defines an aperture. The second tube defines two apertures. The shaft is inserted through the apertures defined in the strips and second tube.
The support apparatus includes a spring and a button with a dome and an annular flange formed around the dome. The second tube defines an aperture. One of the strips defines an aperture. The spring and the button are received in the second tube so that the spring causes the dome of the button to extend through the aperture until the annular flange of the button abuts an internal side of the second tube.
The strip in which the aperture is defined is deformed so as to form a guide for pushing the dome of the button into the aperture while the dome of the button slides on the guide.
The support apparatus may include a holder for a front fork of a bicycle and another holder for a front wheel of the bicycle.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.